


Of locker room kisses.

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kisses, M/M, bc yES, locker room kisses, rugby player chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Felix gave him a wink and two finger guns. “Have fun you two."





	Of locker room kisses.

“Chan?” Woojin asked as he pushed the door to the locker room open. Most of the rugby team, if not all, had already left; they had passed Woojin as he stood outside the rugby field waiting for Chan. At last he had just decided to go and find Chan. “Chan?” he tried again, walking slowly further into the room.

Closest to the showers, he could hear the creaking of a locker door closing and as he rounded the corner, he could see Chan by his locker. His hair was damp, towel around his neck. He was only wearing his jeans, upper body bare and Woojin’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Hey,” he said and Chan startled, snapping his head to look at Woojin with wide eyes. He blinked at Woojin, shocked expression on his face for half a second before melting into a wide smile, dimples deep in his cheeks. Warmth bloomed in Woojin’s chest and he smiled as he approached Chan. “What’s taking you so long?” he asked, reaching out to stroke Chan’s damp hair with his hand.

“I was trying to… dry my hair a little,” Chan sighed and Woojin snorted. “You know how it becomes when I use a hairdryer,” he whined and Woojin just patted his head. “I didn’t want to walk out with my hair soaked.”

“Understandable,” Woojin said, moving his hand to run his fingers along Chan’s jaw. They were both silent for a second, Chan moving so he was standing in front of Woojin. “You did great today,” Woojin finally said, breaking the silence as his fingers ghosted over the shell of Chan’s ears; he had put all the piercings back after the game and Woojin bit back a smile.

“Thanks,” Chan said, leaning a bit closer to Woojin. “What are you smiling about?” he asked, lowering his voice and it sent a shiver down Woojin’s spine. 

“You put your piercings back,” Woojin breathed, leaning closer to Chan as well. Their lips were only inches apart, breaths mingling and Chan let out a little gasp as Woojin placed his other hand on his waist. “I just really like them.”

Chan didn’t reply, he just stared into Woojin’s eyes, pupils shifting ever so slightly. He placed a hand on the locker behind Woojin, at level with Woojin’s head and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Woojin’s and pushing Woojin’s back against the lockers. Woojin’s eyes fell shut, tightening his grip of Chan’s waist and his other hands sliding to the back of Chan’s head, tangling his fingers in Chan’s messy, damp curls. 

As Chan deepened the kiss, he pressed himself closer to Woojin and Woojin let out a content hum. He could feel Chan smile against his lips.

“Did you purposely wait for me to get you so we could make out in the locker room?” Woojin asked as they parted, an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know,” Chan said, pressing another quick kiss on Woojin’s lips. “Maybe,” he said, grin on his lips as he leaning down to kiss Woojin’s jaw. His free hand moved to Woojin’s waist, thumb rubbing small circles on his ribs. Woojin tilted his head back as Chan moved down his throat, lips lingering on his adam’s apple for a second before moving down to Woojin’s collarbones. 

“Chan…” Woojin breathed as Chan worked on the hickey, his teeth grazing over Woojin’s skin. “Don’t-” he didn’t get to finish the sentence before a soft gasp slipped past his lips.

“Is it good?” Chan asked, his breath ghosting over Woojin’s sensitive skin. 

“Yes,” Woojin replied, loosening his grip of Chan’s hair to run it down Chan’s bare arm, fingers trailing every curve. As he reached Chan’s hand, he slowly brought it up to his face, pressing his lips against the inside of Chan’s wrist. “I love you,” he whispered against the soft skin. He intertwined his fingers with Chan’s as Chan straightened his back.

“I love you too,” Chan whispered, moving his hand from the lockers to stroke his thumb over Woojin’s collarbone. Woojin expected that there was more than one hickey there right now. There was a moment of silence, the two of them just looking into each other’s eyes and Woojin’s heart did a little backflip.

Chan leaned in again, pressing his lips against Woojin’s again. His hand on Woojin’s shoulder pushed him gently against the lockers and his other hand squeezed Woojin’s hand softly. 

“We should go before the freshmen arrives for their practice,” Woojin reminded gently as Chan pulled back. “Wouldn’t want them to call us old and gross now, would we?” he asked and Chan laughed. His hair was still damp, slightly disheveled and his lips were red and slightly puffy. It was a good look.

“We should,” he said, giving Woojin’s hand a last squeeze and sneaking a quick kiss in the corner of Woojin’s lips before letting go. He tossed the damp towel in his bag, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Woojin could hear the door to the locker room and the loud freshmen filing in just as Chan zipped his bag shut. He sent Chan a look and Chan just grinned, dimples deepening. 

“Hey hyungs,” Felix greeted as he approached his locker on the other side from them. “Great game today Chan hyung.”

“Thanks,” Chan said, bag on his shoulder and he looked over at Woojin, holding out his hand. “Ready to go?”

Felix gave the two a look, eyes squinting at them but he didn’t say anything. Woojin just patted him on the head and smiled before taking Chan’s hand.

“Good luck at practice Felix,” he said, tugging Chan along to leave the room.

“Thank you,” Felix said and Woojin glanced back at him over his shoulder. Felix gave him a wink and two finger guns. “Have fun you two,” he said and Woojin just shook his head, looking back at Chan. 

“Want to go on a coffee date?” Chan asked and Woojin nodded, leaning in to kiss Chan’s cheeks.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 0.47 as I type this... There's probably a bunch of mistakes here but I wanted to practice some kissing writing and woOCHAN RISE
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you like my night writing... idk what this is tbh hjdfjdf
> 
> I'm pinkpunchmango @ twt, hmu if u wanna talk uwu


End file.
